memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Figure of speech
to |2259|12}} A figure of speech was a word or phrase or other form of expression used to convey meaning or heighten effects by comparing or identifying one thing with another that had a meaning familiar to someone else. Euphemisms covered a broad array of figures of speech. Metaphor and similes were specific terms or phrases used to make a comparison between two common things that were not alike, both of which were tools used to create an analogy. Colorful metaphors might be used to express emotion. The Tamarian language was based on metaphors. ( ) Metaphors William T. Riker referred to the Earth nursery rhyme, "What Are Little Boys Made Of?", which stated: "Girls are made from sugar and spice, boys are made from snips and snails... and puppy dog tails," to describe the "old-fashioned way of looking at the sexes" to the androgynous Soren. He later clarified that "physically, men are bigger, stronger" and that they "have different sexual organs." He also noted that "men can't bear young." ( ) Examples ;"A princess in a very high tower." * Commander William T. Riker referred to Manua Apgar who was living isolated with her husband, Tanugan scientist Doctor Nel Apgar on the Tanuga IV science station as "a princess in a very high tower." ( ) .}} ;"A walking calculator" * Gosheven about Data to Ard'rian McKenzie. ( ) ;"A walking database" * ;"A walking medical encyclopedia" * The Doctor, stating his strengths. ( ) ;"A walking powder keg" * James T. Kirk about Lazarus. ( ) ;"A walking tin can with circuits for intestines" * Ira Graves as Data, about Data. ( ) ;"A walking pile of circuitry and memory cells" * Geordi La Forge about Data and his accomplishment. ( ) ;"Cabin fever" * ;"Chicken and the egg" * The "chicken and the egg" was a paradox, usually posed as the question, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" * In an alternate anti-time future created by Q, retired captain Jean-Luc Picard, used the question of the chicken the egg as a metaphor to explain the paradox of the anti-time anomaly to Geordi La Forge, Beverly Picard, Data, and William Riker aboard the . ( ) * In 2372, Torres described establishing communication with a duplicate of the by getting them to recalibrate their comm frequency carrier wave before they'd first made contact as "the chicken and the egg." ( ) * In the 31st century, Jonathan Archer described ' urgent need to restore the original timeline by returning the to the 22nd century while lacking the technology to do so as "a chicken or the egg problem." ( ) * Archer again said "Chicken or the egg" after Daniels had sent back in time to 1944 to stop Vosk's temporal incursions, and it became apparent that the timeline had changed prior to the 1940s, with Lenin's death in 1916. ( ) ;"Cold feet" * ; ; ;"Holy Grail" ;"If you're going to ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prized stallion in the stable." * Said to be used where was from, however, found it to be "a curious metaphor, doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." ( ) ;"Life is an endless stream of choices." * Cyrus Redblock ( ) ;"Life is like loading twice your cargo weight onto your spacecraft. If it's canaries and you can keep half of them flying all the time, you're all right." * Thadiun Okona ( ) ;"Music to my ears" * Quark on the increased decibels of his bar. ( ) * Kasidy Yates after Benjamin Sisko surprised her and welcomed her home. ( ) * Vic Fontaine regarding Julian Bashir's comment, "pop open the champagne". ( ) ;"Never judge a fruit by its skin." ;"No-win situation" * ; ; ;"Rosetta Stone" ;"Scapegoat" * ( ; ) ;"Smoking gun" * ;"The cat's out of the bag" * ; ;"The smell of hatred, the stench of jealousy permeates you." * James T. Kirk to Miranda Jones about Kollos. ( ) ;"What burns in their eyes, fires my soul." * Stated by Worf to K'Nera regarding his interaction with Korris and Konmel. ( ) ;"You are my anchor" * Ves Alkar to Deanna Troi. ( ) ;"You are my eyes and my ears" * ;"You Are My Sunshine" Similes ;"(As) blind as a bat." * Upon returning to the 23rd century aboard the HMS Bounty, Rear Admiral James T. Kirk made mention of them being "Out of control, and blind as a bat!" ( ) ;"As blind as a Tiberian bat." * ;"As blind as a stump." * Geordi La Forge's self-described abilities without his VISOR. ( ) ;(As) bright as a blade (before it is stained with blood.) * ;"As bright as a Koladan diamond." * "As clear as a summer's day." * "(As) clear as Tabalian glass." * ;"As dry as a bone." * ( ) ;"As dry as ." * ( ) ;"As dry as the crater at Tarpahk. (In the middle of the dry season. When it's dry!)" * ( ) ;"As easy as 1, 2, 3" * ( ) ;"As easy as a long sleep." * A comparison made by Rafin. ( ) ;"As easy as pie." * When Henry Starling attempted to coerce The Doctor to cooperate, he inflicted pain on the hologram by reconfiguring his tactile response sensors, a task which he said was "easy as proverbial pie." ( ) ;"As good as dead." * ; ; ;"As good as new." * ; ; ;"As good as your word." * ;"(As) hard as s" * ;"As hard as separ gemstones and twice as sharp." * ;"As healthy as a proverbial horse." * ;"As healthy as a Rigellian ox." * ;"(As) healthy as a targ." * ;"As healthy as you were the first day I examined you." * ( ) ;"As right as rain." * ;"As smart as any man." * ;"(As) smooth as an android's bottom, eh, Data?" * ;"As smooth as ice." * ;"As strong and proud as its lady is beautiful" * In 2373, Quark made the following toast: "To the House of Grilka. May it continue to be as strong and proud as its lady is beautiful." ( ) ;"As thick as a Toarian ice storm out there" * ( ) ;"(As) thick as armor" * Spoken by Kor, who described that "our skin so parched and blistered it was thick as armor." ( ) ;"As tough as anybody" * ;"(As) tough as s" * ;"As tough as they come" * ;"Bigger than Elvis." * ;"Bold as brass" * ;"Breed like tribbles." * Quark's description of Cardassian voles. (A variation of the Human phrase "breed like rabbits.") ;"Burn up like a cinder." * Montgomery Scott's description of what would happen if the Enterprise were to try to warp out or move on impulse from Beta III, and the ship were to lose its shields. ( ) ;"Busier than an Alvanian beehive." * ;"Clean as a whistle." * ; ;"Colder than a winter." * Referring to emotional coldness. ( ) ;"Compared to them, we're like a garden snail." * ;"Dead as a doornail." * ;"Dropping like flies." * ;"Feels like a house with all the children gone." * Kirk's impression of the Enterprise as it returned to spacedock, after most of the trainees had been reassigned. ( ) ;"Fit as a fiddle." * ;"Fits like a glove." * ;"Fresh as the day they were picked." * How described the Georgia peaches that were in stasis aboard . ( ) ;"Fruity as a nut cake." * McCoy's supposed condition, according to Kirk, while being possessed by Spock's katra. ( ) ;"Heart like a hammer." * ;"Hot as ." * Following Kirk's initial impression of Vulcan, following their arrival in 2267, described as "It's lovely. I wish the breeze were cooler." McCoy added, "Yeah. Hot as Vulcan. Now I understand what that phrase means." ( ) ;"Hotter than hell." * ( ) ;"Hotter than the Tarkanian desert." * ( ) ;"Hunted down like an animal." * How Menos described what T'Pol did to capture Jossen. ( ) ;"In some parts of the galaxy I have seen forms of entertainment that makes this look like a folk dance." * Kirk downplays the barbarism of Name the Winner on planet 892-IV. ( ) ;"It moves like a cat." * ;"It happened suddenly, like a balloon popping." * ;"It was like a stinking draft out of a slaughterhouse." * Montgomery Scott's impression of the Red Jack entity. ( ) ;"It was like being inside joy. As if joy was something tangible, and you could wrap yourself in it like a blanket." * Guinan describing the Nexus. ( ) ;"It's like a jigsaw puzzle all one color. No key to where the pieces fit in." * ;"It's like a man who has been blind all of his life, suddenly being given sight. * ;"It's like a pail of water on a fire." * ;"It's like a predator." * How Soran described time. ( ) ;"It's like discovering Atlantis or Shangri-La." * James T. Kirk's reaction following his arrival Amerind. ( ) ;"It's like saponin, only it's a thousand times stronger." * ;"It's like sending up a flare." * ;"It's like something out of ''Alice in Wonderland." * Leonard McCoy's initial reaction to the Shore Leave Planet. ( ) ;"It's like working in a damned computer center." * McCoy's reaction to the refit Enterprise s revised medical facilities. ( ) ;"Like a bat out of hell" * ;"Like a charm." * ;"Like a fly on fly paper." * ;"Like a hawk." * How Kirk wanted McCoy to keep an eye on procedures. ( ) * How B'Elanna Torres wanted Seven of Nine to watch the dilithium matrix. ( ) ;"Like a man...." ;"Like a man who's asking his friend if he can start dating his sister" * William T. Riker's impression of Worf's unspecified interest in Deanna Troi. ( ) ;"Like a man who's lost his faith" * Lwaxana Troi's impression of Timicin. ( ) "Like a moth to a flame." * ;"Like a paragon of virtue." * Something Eve McHuron once read regarding how a commander had to act. ( ) ;"Like a pet owner speaking to a beloved animal." * Kirk's analysis of Zephram Cochrane's relationship with the Companion. ( ) ;"Like a poor marksman, you keep missing the target." * Kirk's insult to Khan. ( ) ;"Like a team of animals under one whip?" * Spock's version of Khan Noonien Singh's idea of attempting to unify humanity. ( ) ;"Like a tin can" * When Kathryn Janeway threatened to flying into a binary pulsar, she explained her reasoning as "It seems like I'm trying to crush this ship like a tin can." ( ) ;"Like a ton of bricks" * ;"Like a whole city in space." * Ramart's description of a starship to Charlie Evans. ( ) ;"Like clockwork." * ; ;"Like crazy" * ; ;"Like it was my own child" * ;"Like it was thin air." * ;"Like nobody else" / "Ain't like nobody I ever seen" * ; ;"Lit up like a Christmas tree." * While attempting to decipher cybernetic circuits implanted into 's systems in 2153, Charles Tucker suddenly witnessed them activate and described them as having "just lit up like a Christmas tree." ( ) * After the first engagement with the , and prior to the battle of the Mutara Nebula in 2285, the hasty repairs made by Montgomery Scott to the energizers aboard the were described as being "bypassed like a Christmas tree." ( ) * In 2373, one of the Swarm ships fired a polaron burst at Voyager and illuminated their shield polarity which attracted the attention of thousands of Swarm ships in their space. Chakotay then said "As far as anyone's sensors are concerned, we're lit up like a Christmas tree." ( ) ;"Live like a king." * A lyric in Adam's song. ( ) ;"Looks like it was salvaged from a junk heap." * ;"Neat as pins." * ;"No bigger than a grain of sand." * ;"No bigger than a Tarkanian field mouse." * ;"Out like a light" * ; ;"Our schedule is like a chain. One break and it all collapses." * ;"Peaceful as sheep." * ;"(As) plain as the nose on (my) face" / "as plain as the noses on your ugly little primate faces." * / ;"Plain as an old bucket" * Ben Childress' description of Eve McHuron. ( ) ;"Play(ing) God" * ; ; ;"Poor as a church mouse." * Referred to someone poor. Vic Fontaine said, "From these books I can't tell if I'm rich as Rockefeller or as poor as a church mouse." ( ) ;"Quiet as a Zyznian church mouse." * ( ) ;"Read like prison records." * How Martok described the personnel reports of the crew of the . ( ) ;"Remember (it) like it was yesterday." * ; ;"Rich as Rockefeller." * ( ) ;"Running like a well-oiled machine." * Travis Mayweather about getting the engine room back in operation. ( ) "(I) screamed like a twelve year old." * Hoshi Sato. ( ) ;"Smells just like a freshly mowed lawn." * ;"Straight as a plumb line." * ;"Sweating like a bridegroom." * How Hikaru Sulu felt after feeling the effects of polywater intoxication. ( ) ;"That sagging old rust bucket is designed like a garbage scow." * Korax's impression of the . ( ; ) ;"The beauty of ice is that it records everything like a blank page. The farther down you drill, the farther back in time you go." * ;"The corridor is like a prison, with explosives at the door." * Lazarus' description of the corridor, adding, "''Open the door, and the explosives might go off. Stay inside and the universe is safe." ( ) ;"The death of Spock is like an open wound." * ;"(There's) nothing like a tuxedo to make you feel like a million bucks." * ;"There's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal." * ( ) ;"Those boots will cling to the killers' necks like a pair of Tiberian bats." * ;"Time is fluid, like a river, with currents, eddies, backwash." * ;"Touchier than a raw antimatter pile." * ;"You can't just yank out an antimatter injector like it was a light bulb." * ;"You look like a cadet review." * ;"You were like a wild little animal." * Pike's impression of Vina, upon first viewing her on Talos IV. ( ) ;"You're better than a theatre to them." * Vina's description of Christopher Pike to the Talosians. ( ) ;"Work like beavers." ( ) , , and .}} See also *Idiom *Biblical references‎ *Latin phrases *Nautical terms *Rhetorical question *Slang External links * ** ** ** de:Liste von Redewendungen Category:Linguistics Category:Philosophy Category:Literary devices Category:Deleted and unused material in background